


Not up for debate

by GreenEyedGirls4



Series: Sebastian Stan, Bucky and other characters stories and one shots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: :), And Now I'm Hungry, Angst, Bucky - Freeform, Couple, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Happy Ending, Love, Margarita - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pizza, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sick Character, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, anonymous request, enjoy, feedback is welcome, friends - Freeform, leave kudos and comments please, lol, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenEyedGirls4/pseuds/GreenEyedGirls4
Summary: Numbers request by anonymous for Seb Stan - 15 “Well, your coming home with me whether you like it or not.” Sebastian Stan x reader. Plus a lovely.. sarcastic.. reference to pizza which has now made me hungry. Thanks and enjoy! Feel free to leave some feedback, kudos and/or comments :)





	Not up for debate

Looking around you find a nice corner of the set to rest. Taking a seat on the cold floor you place all of your used and unused tissues beside you before leaning against the wall and closing your eyes.

Your eyes are only closed for a minute before you hear someone calling your name. “Hey! Wake up.” The male voice whispers. Opening your eyes, you meet the steel blue eyes of your best friend. Sebastian Stan.

He takes your hand, helping you to your feet then grabs all your tissues in his hands. “Why did you wake me?”

“I told you this morning  _not_ to come in.”

“And I told  _you_  I was fine.. which may have been a slight exaggeration.” You mumble, taking the tissues from his hand and lifting one to clean your nose again.

“Your coming home with me!” Seb replies, taking your hand in his. “I have a few days off anyway.”

You try to wriggle out of his grip but he’s too strong so you end up stomping your feet as he leads you towards the car. “I can do my job Seb.”

 _“Well, your coming home with me whether you like it or not.”_ He says, opening the car door and practically pushing you inside. “This is not up for debate.”

The journey back to his apartment was short, only a few blocks to be exact and you slept the  _whole_ way. You wake up to Seb carrying you through the door to his apartment almost like your a bride in one of those  _chick flicks_  being carried over the threshold. It wasn’t the worst thing in the world. Sebastian Stan carrying you when your sick. Yes, you could live with that.

“Thank you Seb.” You whisper when he places you on the sofa and kisses your forehead.

“I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?”

You watch him give you a small smile as he opens the apartment door. “I need to get some groceries, I’ve nothing in to look after you with. I’ll be half an hour tops.”

“Ok.”

Snuggling into the sofa, you begin to drift off. Your nose was still blocked but the lavender smell in Seb’s living room was comforting so your blocked nose was easily ignored.

You wake to voices outside the door. Lifting yourself up you peer through the peephole and find an unwelcome visitor trying to kiss Seb while he pushes her away. His ex. Margarita.. or as you liked to refer to her as ‘oh my favourite pizza.’ You run back to the sofa, nearly tripping over yourself when you hear his keys in the door.

“Did I wake you?”

You shake your head. “No Seb. Who was the girl?”

“It was your favourite pizza.” Oh he knows you too well. “She wants to get back with me even though I told her months ago that it was over.”

“Why don’t you get back with her? She _was_  annoying but I guess you could do worse.” You reply, smirking when he rolls his eyes.

“She was more than annoying like who does half the things she did while we were together..” He replies and you can hear the anger in his voice. “She did things that I never knew someone who claims to love you could do.”

You make your way into the kitchen and hug him from behind. “You will find a nice girl who can give you what you want.”

“What if I’ve already found her?”

“Well she’s an idiot for not taking the chance with you.” You say, pulling away from him and looking up into his steel blue eyes.

“Your.. erm.. kind of calling yourself an idiot then.”

When his words sink in your eyes widen. You had always had a crush on Seb but you never thought he felt the same way. “M-Me?” He nods and you can’t help but kiss him. You think you’ve done the wrong thing when he freezes but he soon wraps his arms around you and relaxes into the kiss. Pulling away you feel the heat rise in your cheeks. You know he has noticed it too by the grin that now plays on his face when he takes in your flushed look. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. That was the best kiss I’ve ever had. That mixture of surprise and need  _really_ made me nearly have a heart attack.”

“Stop being so sarcastic.. I can’t reply to that level of sarcasm with this sickness.” You say, placing a hand on your head and fake coughing.

“Well maybe we should get the sick lady into bed then.”

“Only for sleep. I ain’t letting you touch me just yet.” You reply, strutting into the bedroom. “I want at least two dates before that naughtiness happens.”

“Your wish is my command.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave some feedback, kudos and/or comments (anonymously or with a username) :) Thanks for reading. Plenty more coming over from Tumblr soon!
> 
> Tumblr Masterlist is here for anyone that wants to read the stories before I move them over here https://greeneyedgirls4.tumblr.com/post/161626090931/my-masterlist


End file.
